1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a translation system and a method of providing translation service, and more particularly, to a translation system improving the reliability of a translated result by determining whether original text is properly written before translation by a translation engine and referring to a user dictionary edited by a user in addition to a standard basic dictionary for translation, and a method of providing translation service.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Machine translation systems automatically translating a document written in one language into another language have been used commercially for several years. However, research and inventions related to conventional machine translation systems have been concentrated on raising performance. That is, conventional inventions were mainly concerned with how the reliability of the translated result can be increased by raising each module's performance in the machine translation system. Also, there were attempts to obtain fast and exact translated results by connecting professional translators via a network system.
In Korean Patent application No. 2003-0037560 entitled “Translation Service System Using Network and Method of Providing Translation Service,” text to be translated is first translated by a machine so as to standardize structures of sentences and technical terms of the overall text, and then translated again by a team of several translators. Even though the machine translation is first performed by this system, errors in the translated text follow as a natural consequence of errors in the original text. Also, the translation team becomes a key element, thereby increasing cost, and there may be difficulty in performing translation in real-time.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Publication No. 2005-0034688, entitled “Machine Translation Method by Verifying Translation Ration and Human Proofreading and System for the Same,” relates to a machine translation system for translating text in a mother language into a foreign language. More particularly, the invention relates to a machine translation method and a system for the same, in which an error rate is calculated by translating original text in a mother language into a foreign language and then reverse translating the translated text in the foreign language back into the mother language; a mother language translation environment defined by a dictionary database, grammar process algorithm, etc., used for a translation process is optimized to minimize the calculated error rate; and when the translation process meets a preset process environment improvement condition, human proofreading is requested, thereby reducing the load on the system and raising the reliability of the translation. However, even with this system, when the original text contains errors, it cannot be known what effect that will have on the above-mentioned error rate. Also, since human proofreading is ultimately a key element, just like in the other conventional art described above, it is difficult to translate text in real-time.